Papillon(Butterfly)
by BarSilver
Summary: Secuela de Enamorarse de una Musa. "El corazón no miente… Pero las mariposas si lo hacen…"


_Hola chic s, he aquí la secuela de mi último one-shot Enamorarse De Una Musa, espero les guste.**  
**_

_**Disclaimer:** No soy rubia, no gano ni un centavo con esto y los personajes son de la maravillosa creación de J.K.  
_

* * *

**_Papillon (Butterfly)_**

"Hipnotizada por esas alas de colores radiantes caí directo en ese torbellino que su batir me ofrecía, en el camino ciego y pedregoso que los mortales llamamos Amor, creyendo que tu sentir lo iluminaría siempre para mi. Hipnotizada por ese hermoso vuelo, de tu libertad que se convirtió en mi esclavitud, en mi personal tormento, fui de la mano de tu caprichos con una perenne sonrisa en mi rostro, imaginando que la tuya era a causa de la mía no el cruel reflejo de un espejo ingrato.

Alas de hada diseñadas para atrapar almas incautas deslumbradas por el brillo ofrecido, embriagas a tus víctimas con ese elixir prohibido y sí, puedo confesar que me encontraba totalmente borracha de amor, pues como una ingenua bebí del dulce veneno que emanaba de tus labios. Bebí, bebí, hasta el agotamiento físico y mental, pero el sabor de esa ambrosia disfrazada ha desaparecido revelando su verdadera naturaleza destructora, dejándome vulnerable, completamente intoxicada.

Mi mariposa ¿Quién diría que te irías con el leve soplo de una suave brisa? Mecida por el viento volaste grácil a posarte delicada en otros labios y en otros más. Posees un jardín para tu entera diversión, cegada por tu polvo mágico creí poseer un baño de oro que me hacia brillar, sobresalir más que las demás flores adornando el centro, y por un momento así se fue, sin embargo a mi alrededor se extendía el resto. Retozabas alegremente sobre los lirios y las rosas, por las dalias y las azucenas, resignándome a marchitar lentamente.

Divertido juguete, el papel que fungí en tu obra dedicada al placer.

Encantadora angelical, traidora de sonrisa nacarada, serafín risueño, antifaz perfecto que mis ojos observaban, resquebrajaste lánguidamente la oscura venda que el sempiterno querubín del amor gentilmente ató en tu nombre. ¿Cómo podría maldecirte Cupido? Y en su nombre ¿A cuantos más flechaste? ¿Eres acaso otro prisionero de sus irresistibles caprichos? O será que esas alas coloradas enamoraron a las tuyas siempre puras.

¡Pobre cazador! Cazado con sus propias flechas, seducido por alas de hada, llora Cupido, ven y vierte tus cristalizadas lágrimas en las mías, diamantes de dolor, adornos para los bordes de esas alas, ofrendas para la vanidosa mariposa que nos consolará de la misma manera que a sus otras flores. Llora Cupido, llora por el jardín que le has construido, derrama el llanto que no merece y nunca merecerá. Si te suicidas Eros ¿No vendría otro atraído por la misma trampa? ¿No vendría otro a ocupar ese lugar? Y gustoso asumiría el papel de jardinero recolector, así como tu lo has hecho. Llora inmortal Dios porque aunque tus flechas te hieren, no van a darte muerte.

Belicoso corazón, sufres por unos besos usados, solo una dosis para calmarte y ajustar esa venda negra, tu altivez ha sido decapitada por aquel terrible verdugo.

Contigo me invitas a volar, danzamos en el aire guiadas por Céfiro, otro dios que ha caído en tus redes y ahora es tu cómplice, me siento la única detrás de tu alegría ¿Por qué tus ojos se niegan a verme solo a mí? Bailamos en el melancólico adagio compuesto por mis agridulces tristezas, soy feliz en estos miserables minutos dedicados, en esta falsa realidad que me haces creer, que yo pretendo creer, hipnotizante y malévola mariposa.

Mi mariposa, la mia farfalla, my butterfly, Mom papillon. Mía, mía no eres, no perteneces a nadie, eres del aire, eres aire. Dame de beber otra vez porque soy adicta a esta fulgurante droga, dame de beber para que este encanto y desencanto pueda iniciar nuevamente.

Si lograse escapar de este ensueño autoimpuesto ¿Qué harías? Si huyo, ¿Vendrías por mi? O ¿Enviarías a uno de tus esclavos? O ¿Tan segura te encuentras? Ríes, sabes que me has enterrado bien y que mis raíces profundas están ¿Quién se compadecerá de mí? De está pobre flor que quedo atrapada, ¿Dónde está el vengador Anteros? Aquel de alas similares a las de mi captora, él no atender mis ruegos porque mi amor es cruelmente correspondido ¿Alguien? Nadie viene en mi rescate, quién se atreve a venir atraído por el hermoso vuelo ya no sale de este jardín maldito…"

-El mundo perfecto que había creado para nosotras nunca salió de mi mente, ahora me tortura lentamente porque ya no podrá ver la luz, ya no nos espera un futuro juntas, solo es otro sueño sin realizar, ya nada queda, solo una fantasía vacía- Era el susurro agotado de la joven escritora que perecía ante el sueño, dejando en su nueva obra, su nuevo escrito el final agridulce tan anhelado, con un marcado sabor amargo como el que ella misma había sufrido.

_"¿Cómo puede un ángel romperte el corazón?" _Sus celestiales manos cometieron un diabólico acto contra el delicado órgano palpitante. Sabía que no debía creer en el amor, el cuento de hadas mejor contado, el más relatado es también el más devastador, no hacía falta tener un corazón roto para conocer que esas cuatro terribles letras son solo una cruel y horrible alucinación, una droga fatal "_Se desvanece_". No hacia falta pasar por esa experiencia desagradable, para saberlo solo bastaba con ser observador, notando así los miles de corazones rotos alrededor, aquellos que un día rebosaron de inquietante alegría se encontraban amargados, llenos de rencor, dolor e ira.

-"_Lucharemos_"- El dulce susurró del pasado la sacó de su ensoñación poniéndole los pies en la fría y cruda realidad ¿Quién pronuncio esas palabras? ¿Ella o el viento?, el sueño le había ganado la batalla cayendo rendida en su propio escritorio encima de un montón de papeles, dentro de los cuales se encontraba su nueva obra titulada "Papillon" aún no convencida por aquel titulo inspirado por una musa cruel. Observó el reloj digital que tenía al lado, este brillaba marcando 3:10 a.m., era notable que no dormía bien, padecía de insomnio desde que tenía memoria llegando a admitir que su arte se debía a estos inconvenientes, pues tenia que darle alguna utilidad a sus madrugadas y era en este tiempo cuando sus manos pugnaban por dar rienda suelta a su imaginación, las única noches que durmió plácidamente fueron cuando cierta rubia ocupaba la mitad de su cama.

Siempre supo que no debía enamorarse, estaba cansada de ver las advertencias en sus amigos, en sus conocidos, en la vida en general, ya una vez lo había sufrido, entonces ¿Por qué se rindió ante el caprichoso Amor? "_Fue tan inevitable_", la respuesta era tan simple que causaba gracia, ella aún creía en los cuentos de hadas. Su vida era el arte, el arte nutrido de sentimientos, fueran estos malos o buenos, el arte inspirado por el amor, no era otra cosa que una artista enamoradiza, aún no había perdido la fe en el amor, es más, ella estaba irremediablemente enamorada de él y del arte, y su fatídica musa era arte puro hasta que se esfumó. La terrible realidad es que todos los seres humanos deseamos vivirlo, aún conociendo sus consecuencias todos deseamos ser príncipes y princesas en busca de la otra mitad, para finalmente dejar de sentirnos incompletos. No existe otro culpable, sino ella misma, al entregar su corazón, que por diversión la caprichosa mariposa rompió.

Fue ella, aquel malcriado niño que todo desea y al que no puedes obsequiarle algo tan precioso y brillante, ya que, como niño que es, disfrutará de su nuevo juguete hasta que descuidadamente lo rompa o hasta que se aburra y lo arroje en el armario con los demás, donde lentamente pierden su brillo y su valor.

Se observó en el espejo preguntándose ¿Quién era esa desconocida que le devolvía la mirada? Su enmarañado cabello era el mismo, su boca, su nariz, sus crecientes ojeras que cada día maquillaba más, no se habían ido, estaban allí, nada fuera de lugar, inclusive sus quebrados ojos café eran los mismos, simplemente ya no era ella. Un recipiente vacío, así se sentía, vaciándose día a día con cada nuevo escrito, con cada nueva pintura, con cada trazo, con cada pincelada, con cada bosquejo. Estaba vacía, no quedaba nada, ni siquiera quedaba el rencor, la ira o el odio "_Ya no hay dolor_", solo la nada.

Miró su cama con hastió, una joven pelinegra dormía cómodamente en ella dejando su espalda desnuda al descubierto, su vida actualmente era algo de sexo sin sentido, sin otro objetivo que el de obtener placer, algo de sexo oscuro y vulgar para darle un respiro a su inspiración ahora tan funesta, volvió sus pasos hacia su estudio, revolvió el montón de hojas hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, tachó el título en francés y en su lugar colocó la variante inglesa, regresó a su cama repitiéndose que pronto pasaría la tormenta, no tenia ánimos para compartirla así que zarandeó a la chica para que se fuera o durmiera en el sofá sin importarle si se molestaba o no, acostada intentando recordar el porqué de aquel título, escuchó un fuerte portazo y extendiéndose como una gata en su lecho, se durmió.

"_Las risas se esparcían por todo el extenso campo que a primera vista lucía desierto, un bólido de cabellos dorados pasó corriendo a toda prisa entre las flores, era una joven hermosa la que danzaba entre ellas, sus cabellos de oro se confundían con los rayos del envidioso sol, que celoso buscaba brillar más causando el efecto contrario al deseado, pues mientras más fulguraba, la atención le era totalmente robada haciendo resaltar a la beldad que se acoplaba con el paisaje, poseía ojos azules cuyo color parecía robado del mismo cielo, y en su rostro se posaba la sincera sonrisa que tiene como causante al belígero amor, así que hermosa no era una palabra adecuada, ni lo suficientemente buena para describirla. Mítica, irreal, podían acercársele, sin embargo para otra bellísima joven no existía palabra alguna que describiese el espectáculo vivo que era Fleur. Desconociendo muchas veces su propia belleza, la cascada de rizos que constituía su cabello bailaba sobre sus hombros mientras buscaba darle alcance a su presa. _

_Cuando finalmente logró su cometido erró el cálculo, cayeron una sobre otra, rodando por el suelo cubierto de flores, "Mágico" fue el pensamiento que cruzó la mente de Hermione._

_Los imperiosos ojos chocolates de la castaña se clavaron en el escurridizo azul, era curioso que la rubia pensara que aquellos luceros café parecían un mar calmo el cual podría contemplar siempre. La intensidad de las miradas fue rota solo por las agitadas respiraciones, si su intención era quedarse allí admirándose por tiempo indefinido, sus cuerpos no compartían la misma opinión, pues como imanes estos se llamaban mutuamente, queriendo fundirse. El ansiado beso no fue voraz ni hambriento, era suave y húmedo, cada lengua buscaba conquistar la boca ajena, reclamarla y reconocerla como única dueña, entrelazarse una con otra, acariciarse y amarse antes que al resto del cuerpo; deseaban que el sabor de la otra se les quedara impregnado en las papilas gustativas, solo la falta del vital oxígeno logró separarlas._

_Jadeantes volvieron a la tarea de contemplarse, la francesa acercó el rostro de su amada todo lo que le fue posible al suyo, dejando solo milímetros de separación entre ambos, sus delicados dedos lo recorrían lentamente como si quisiera cincelar cada detalle en su memoria y así no olvidarlo jamás. La morena cerró sus ojos disfrutando cada tierna caricia que le era proporcionada._

_-Me quitas la respiración Mione, cada beso tuyo se lleva mi aliento pero sin ellos tampoco podría respirar, eres mi aire...- Lo susurró con parsimonia, saboreando cada palabra. -… Te amo-_

_La inglesa abrió los ojos y besó los finos labios de su amada repetidamente, nada podía romper el momento, viendo su reflejo en aquellos cerúleos ojos dijo con un suspiro – eres mi musa Fleur, me haces temblar ¿No lo sientes?- tomó la pálida mano entre la suya y la guió al lado izquierdo de su pecho –Siéntelo, está loco, totalmente enloquecido ¿ves como desea abandonarme?, solo para ir a refugiarse en tu pecho, te amo- beso – te amo- beso –te amo tanto- decía entrecortadamente de manera muy excitada. _

_Varios minutos de mutuas caricias después, la castaña se encontraba escuchando el calmado latido del corazón de Fleur, ¡Estaba tan acelerado! pero lentamente fue calmándose -¿Ya has recuperado tu inspiración?- preguntó la rubia mientras la otra escuchaba la vibración que acompañaba cada palabra._

_-Tú eres mi inspiración- fue la simple repuesta que obtuvo._

_-¡Mione! Estoy preguntando si el bloqueo se fue-_

_-Eso creo, este lugar es hermoso ¿Dónde estamos?- inquirió observando alrededor para admirar más el paisaje._

_Hermione no podía estar más en lo cierto, el lugar lucía como si lo hubiesen extraído directamente de un cuento de hadas, un paisaje pintado por el o la mejor de todos los tiempos. Era un campo inmenso que se extendía a donde la vista llegara, y mucho más, su suelo estaba cubierto de todo tipo de flores, fulgurantes colores entremezclados con el verde y amarillo, y cada pigmento parecía llevar consigo un polvo natural y tan brillante como el mismísimo polvo de hadas; volviendo la cabeza visualizó la cabaña poco modesta que iba a servir para su resguardo; cerca también podía escucharse el sonido de un riachuelo o algo parecido. La francesa la había despertado incluso antes de que saliera el sol, sin mediar palabra alguna la obligó a cambiarse y subir al auto, desistió de sus intentos por averiguar a donde iban al ver que su novia no daría su brazo a torcer, contemplando el paisaje se quedó dormida y al amanecer ya estaban allí._

_-Es de mi familia, estaba abandonado, ya nadie viene, decidí encargarme de su cuidado- dijo con un dejo de tristeza._

_-Es perfecto para ti- susurró la morena –Tú perteneces aquí, fuiste extraída de este lugar, encajas a la perfección- argumentó volviendo a besarla._

_Las posiciones fueron cambiadas, ahora la rubia se hacía un lugar sobre la inglesa, sus besos dejaron de ser suaves, ahora ardían al igual que su cuerpo, demostrando con arriesgadas caricias que ya nada de eso era suficiente. Su sangre hervía y comenzaba su juego favorito, el de seducir e incitar a su amante, el de extraer la pasión y el calor del amor, el de invitar a su mujer a la danza salvaje que por ellas aguardaba._

_-Fleur…- dijo sofocada por labios ajenos y a la vez suyos -…Aquí no- musitó sin resistencia._

_-Nadie podrá vernos, estamos lejos de la ciudad y es propiedad privada- alegó rápidamente mientras sus manos se colaban bajo la ropa, buscando la tersa piel._

_-¡Fleur!- gimió al sentir el contacto._

_-Mon amour, ma vie- susurró-Tu también perteneces aquí, este es nuestro lugar, seremos una con este extracto de fantasía- suplicó con su mirar haciendo que las inestables barreras impuestas cedieran con facilidad._

_Forcejearon amistosamente por el control, intercambiaron ardientes besos y saliva, arañaron la tierra, el pasto y el cuerpo de la otra; la ropa fue retirada con maestría aprendida; hicieron el amor como si no hubiera mañana sin más testigos que el paisaje y el cielo, lo hicieron hasta caer agotadas en los brazos de Morfeo, hasta que impregnaron con su esencia el lugar, hasta que su magia y la de ese sitio fueron solo una. Exhaustos, los cuerpos buscaron el calor que el otro proporcionaba, pero cuando el frío fue insoportable la primera en despertar fue la castaña._

_Su cintura era sujetada fuertemente por una delicada mano, y al voltearse con la intención de llevarse en brazos a su amada hacia la cabaña, presenció un espectáculo hermoso. El cuerpo desnudo de su amante no podía verse más perfecto ni en la más lujosa cama, rodeada de naturaleza e iluminada por la luna y las estrellas que perezosamente salían, a sus ojos estaba en presencia de una diosa. Lo que más capto su atención fueron dos hermosas mariposas azules, que se posaban en el rubio cabello como si fueran un adorno especialmente diseñado para el mismo, estaban tan juntas que parecían una y ambas tenían la extraña figura de un corazón._

_A Hermione se le ocurrió la graciosa idea de que eran mariposas enamoradas que hacían el amor, las aparto con ternura y podría haber jurado que se quitaron de mala manera –Lo siento, pero ella es mía- murmuró a modo de disculpa mientras las observaba reunirse con un enorme enjambre, parecían brillar ahora que solo las iluminaba la luna, las luciérnagas hicieron su aparición, y todo el hermoso paisaje brillaba de manera natural. La palabra "Mágico" cruzó de nuevo su mente –Realmente eres una flor más de este jardín, la más bella de todas- susurró a su amada…_"

Sobresaltada despertaba una hermosa joven de cabello rubio, sus mejillas estaban bañadas en lágrimas, le tomó varios minutos calmarse, intentaba secar su fino rostro con sus manos, pero mientras más secaba un nuevo torrente se desprendía. Observó con desdén al hombre que dormía a su lado, ajeno al sufrimiento de su esposa, descansaba y se perdía en sus placenteros sueños. Corrió al baño cuando un inesperado malestar la invadió, luego de descargar su estómago en el inodoro, permaneció allí, arrodillada, dejando que sus lágrimas corrieran con libertad y en sus sollozos se escuchaba débil pero constantemente –Lo siento, perdóname…-

En Francia lejos de la rubia, una chica derramaba amargas lágrimas sin emitir sonido alguno. No dejaban de torturarla los recuerdos, presentándose en sus sueños y desvaneciéndose antes de siquiera poder saborearlo. Ya sabía el porqué del título, hubiera sido mejor no recordarlo.

-Una flor más de aquel jardín- susurró con sorna –la malvada titiritera de este teatro cruel- añadió con amargura.

Y el recipiente vacío volvía a llenarse, siempre volvía a llenarse, y estaba segura de que esta vez, no se irían los malignos sentimientos solo plasmándolos en un par de obras.

Dos corazones destrozados y arrancados del otro por el hado desalmado. Uno suplicando un silencioso perdón que jamás obtendría sabiéndose culpable; el otro jurando odio y guardando rencor. Ambos seguían amándose. Uno no podía perdonarse ni el mismo, mucho menos esperaba el perdón de la persona que amaba; el otro odiándose y auto-mutilándose por no poder olvidar a la persona que lo lastimó y amaba. Dos mariposas azules muriendo en un jardín desierto lejos de la otra.

-Yo lo escuchaba- decía al vacío de la habitación con la garganta ardiendo de rabia – Actriz perfecta ¿Cómo lograste hacer para que tu corazón mintiera?- Escupió con ira – Si yo lo escuchaba- y las lágrimas surgían nuevamente – Yo lo escuchaba llamarme…- Le sollozaba a la oscuridad.

El corazón no miente, no miente, no miente…

"El corazón no miente… Pero las mariposas si lo hacen…"


End file.
